


Fireworks After the Fall

by moboe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I was just watching fireworks and then this happened, M/M, Spoilers to Season Eight, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moboe/pseuds/moboe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel to watch the fireworks on the Fourth of July. It quickly becomes apparent that this was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks After the Fall

A little less than a month after The Fall, Dean was reminded of the upcoming date when he went to the grocery store. There was display of fireworks smack in the middle of the store, surrounded by miniature American flags. Independence Day. Which was the only acceptable night, in Dean's opinion, to set off fireworks. 

He remembered, a little bit after that, that Castiel had probably never seen fireworks before. It felt wrong to rob him of the experience another year, so he quickly made plans to take him. Dean told Sam about it, but since the younger Winchester was still too sick to even leave the bunker (getting better every day, but in Dean's opinion, not fast enough), he wouldn't be able to come. Sam had given him a dubious look and had warned Dean to refrain from it, but Dean saw no reason why, so despite his brother's protests, he took Cas anyway.

Dean didn't tell Cas, of course, until the day of, hoping it would be a pleasant surprise for the fallen angel. Castiel had been extremely gloomy lately, and Dean had made it his personal goal to change that. 

“Hey, Cas?” he'd started, knocking on the door to the ex-angel's room and pushing it open.

Castiel was reading—something he'd recently taken to since The Fall—and he looked up as Dean entered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Hello, Dean.”

The corner of Dean's mouth quirked at that, and he responded in kind, with a “Hey, Cas.” He paused, and then without preamble, asked, “You wanna go watch the fireworks with me tonight?”

Cas tilted his head to the side. “Why would there be fireworks tonight?”

“It's the Fourth of July,” Dean answered, and even though the confused look on Cas' face turned to one of understanding, Dean continued. “Independence Day, you know? The day the US became a free country? It's sort of a tradition.”

The fallen angel nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I would like nothing more.”

Dean couldn't help it—he grinned. “Okay, awesome. They start around ten, so we'll leave close to nine thirty, okay?”

Castiel nodded once more. “That's fine.”

Dean's grin remained plastered to his face as he turned to leave. Then, he turned back around and asked, “Hey, what are you reading?”

Without looking up from the text on the page, Castiel lifted the book so Dean could see the cover.

 _Supernatural_ by Carver Edlund. Dean rolled his eyes and left without further complaint. 

*

The pair arrived at the park where the fireworks would take place at nine forty-five. Exactly fifteen minutes later, the first firework burst above their heads as they sat on the hood of the Impala.

Castiel was obviously unprepared for this, because he nearly jumped out of his skin, falling off the Impala. Dean tried desperately to stifle his laughter, but it was to no avail. “That's what fireworks sound like, Cas. And you better get ready, because they're usually a _lot_ louder than that.”

Castiel hopped back up onto the hood of the Impala, unsuccessfully trying to hide his red cheeks. After that there were a series of flashes and pops, Castiel's eyes widening with each one.

The next was a huge golden explosion, tattooing the sky with streaks of gold. As the lights flickered toward the ground, Dean heard a sharp intake of breath to his left. Cas. Another firework, identical to the last, and suddenly Dean saw it—memories flashing in front of his eyes from a little over a month ago. These fireworks looked just like—

“Angels,” Cas breathed, and Dean could swear he heard a hitch in his breath.

Shit. Why hadn't he listened to Sam? In his defense, Sam hadn't really said much, just given him a wary look and an “I wouldn't do that if I were you.” When Dean had asked why, all he'd gotten in response was a shake of the head. “I just wouldn't.”

But now Dean understood. Because these looked like angels falling, and ever since The Fall, Cas had been wobbly. He'd had nightmares every night, most of the time struggling to stay awake just so he didn't have to experience the terrifying dreams.

The fireworks were supposed to have been a reprieve. Instead, they were just making things worse. Dean was an idiot. Immediately, he turned to Cas, opening his mouth and apologizing. “Cas, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think.”

“Dean, it's okay,” Castiel assured, but Dean caught a flash of watery eyes in the light of the fireworks.

“I'm so stupid. This was insensitive, and dammit—”

“Dean, I'm fine.”

“I just—I should have listened to Sam.”

“Dean.”

“I'm really sorry, Cas, and if—”

Castiel rested a hand on Dean's shoulder, causing him to stop short on his offer to leave early. “I'm _okay,_ Dean. You don't have to be sorry, and don't have to coddle me.” Still, Cas wiped at his eyes with the back of his free hand.

“I just don't—I don't like it when you're like this,” Dean admitted quickly, his words running together. 

“Like what?” Castiel asked, genuine confusion set in his features.

Dean sighed. “Upset. When I... When I got out of Hell, I avoided everything that reminded me of it at all costs for as long as I could. I don't think that it's fair that you should have to face reality so soon, I guess.”

Then Cas did that thing, where he smiles without using his mouth. “It's nice that you worry about me, Dean, but—”

“I _do_ worry,” Dean interrupted, gathering some courage as he pushed on. “I worry about you all the time. Am I not allowed to?”

“It's unnecessary,” Castiel insisted. “I'm fine. And you don't need to protect me from such idiosyncrasies as memories. I will have to be reminded at some point, Dean, and eventually, I will have to 'face reality.'”

After a minute of contemplation, Dean finally responded. “Okay,” Dean murmured as quietly as he could and still have Castiel hear it over the fireworks that had carried on, despite their conversation.

Castiel did smile this time, and without hesitation, rested his head on Dean's shoulder looking up at the fireworks. Soon after that, their hands found each other, and Dean was suddenly gloriously thankful for the inky sky, because his ears and cheeks had flushed with chagrin.


End file.
